The Adventures of a Really Stupid Cat and Friends
by Chainmail Fanatic
Summary: A concert made kits fall from the sky! One of them, Stupidkit is very stupid. Read his wacky world! Please. WARNING: This is a pretty n00b-ish fic. Please read it anyway so it can get constructive criticism to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I lost the Disturbedflight concert part. I wish I could revive it, but at least I have this story to post. I ****will be updating**** this story. Celebrate and read! **

* * *

Stupidkit just woke up. It has been three moons since Disturbedflight's concert. He saw it was snowing. "The beginning of Leaf-bare" he thought. He saw his mother, Angryriot trying to give milk to Environmentalkit.

I can't blame her for having a hard time feeding about seven kits and first time being a queen. "Im bored!" he moaned to his mother. His mother would not reply, the second he was about to turn around he heard Naggykit meow, "Do you want to go play hide and seek? - But groom your fur first -- at least five times -- it's SO messy".

"Sure!" he replied in much joy. So he licked his fur five times like she asked (or nagged) and snuck out of camp with her deep down in the forest near the stream next to camp.

When the two kits arrived Naggykit asked "Do you wanna count or hide?" Stupidkit answered that he wanted to count and started the game. "1..2..3..." he

counted and then finally "10! Ready or you're crow-food!"

Stupidkit was looking everywhere; trees, bushes, brambles, exc. then finally after what felt like 6½ moons, he was searching a tree and thought he saw Naggykit moving at the bottom of a cliff. He wanted to win the game so bad that without thinking, he jumped off the top of the cliff.

* * *

"STUPIDKIT!!!!!" Naggykit screamed. "WAKE UP!!!!". Suddenly, Stupidkit woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. "In the Medicine Cat's Den, WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF?" Naggykit screeched as an answer.

"Not just a cliff, the tallest cliff in ummmm...THE ENTIRE LAZYCLAN TERRITORY!!!!" Yarrowface, the medicine cat corrected. Then, after what felt like fifty-five moons, Yarrowface said:

"Your hind leg is broken beyond repair. I'm afraid that you will never become a warrior. You will have to stay with me in the medicine den and become a medicine cat."

When Stupidkit looked shocked, Yarrowface added, "I'm only joking. You may go." Stupidkit sighed in relief and walked away.


	2. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I found the prologue!**

**(Note: I wrote this a long time ago so the quality of this chapter sucks.)**

**Prologue**

_o_ne late leaf-bare there was a gathering, and Suedestar, the leader of LazyClan, leaped onto the highrock. "Silence!" All cats have stopped talking and all queens have finished gossiping."there's a 1 song concert by Disturbedflight here next gathering" Suedestar announced. Then all she-cat apprentices yowled in joy and excitement while their mentors kept trying to hush them. Then they talked about clan business like "SpiceClan needs more warriors!" and some ridiculous stuff like "the prey's running too well!" and then at the end of the gathering all cats talked a bit and they went home.

It was a moon later. It was time for the next gathering. All the cats started talking and all the queens started gossiping, but most of gossiping was about Disturbedflight's 1 song concert. And then like every gathering,

Suedestar asked for silence, the leaders talked about crazy useless things. And now it's time for Disturbedflight's 1 song concert. All she-cat apprentices yowled in joy. So then, Disturbedflight started singing.

Here is the chorus:

"Cats can no longer cover their fresh kill

if this disturbs you queens, then walk away

You will remember the new-leaf you where struck by the sight of

Ten thousand kits in the air!"

(to hear the original song click on this link:_)

So then the gathering was over and all the clans went home.

It has been two days since the gathering. Suedestar and Yarrowface, the LazyClan medicine cat, were arguing about the clans future and herbs while the warriors and apprentices were hunting.

Then Brokenflower ran out of the nursury and said, "StarClan has granted Disturbedflight's song! It's raining kits!"

The clan started running around like crazy and then Brokenflower caught a kit from the sky. Then Brokenflower caught a couple more kits and named them. Then the first kit she caught stumbled over a pebble. " And I name you...Stupidkit." Brokenflower declared.

**Read and Review!**

**(Remember, I decided not to change anything from the original so… it sucked.)**


End file.
